Always There
by Anorexia
Summary: Implied WillxEmma/WillxTerri.Based off of "Mattress". Will lifted up his head and stared into Emma’s big, warm eyes with his swollen, misery-filled ones. “Emma, she hurt me. Our baby girl was a lie.”


Disclaimer - I don't own anything about Glee...there would be a lot more Emma and Will (moments) if I did.

Author Notes - M'kay...So "Mattress" pretty much set the bar high on our favorite school relationship. I can't dare write anything smutty that Will and Emma may do (or actually did) on The Mattress, but I can write a little (crappy) alternative to things. Twisting it up and making it my own. My version on how Emma finds out about what Terri did. Just something for fun. (I've never written anything _Glee _before so please be gentle while attacking.)

* * *

"I really loved you," was the last thing Will said to his wife before he left the house. Their house. Years of love and marriage and now he was back at the school, that was apparently pulling him away from his wife, to sleep for the night.

The mattress wasn't all that comfortable. It had yet to be broken into. The mattress being where it was also happened to be a convenience. Convenience or irony. It was soft and the silky threading did feel good against his skin but it was nothing like the bed he had shared with Terri for so many years. Certain molds were made to fit their curves just right unlike this mattress that was stiff and did not make him relax in the least bit. That's what Will needed more than anything to be truthful. Relaxation.

Sleeping seemed impossible to him. His mind was racing all over the place as it quoted what Terri had said shortly before he stormed out of the house.

"Hysterical pregnancy....She didn't want hers and I needed one...I'm so sorry...," words said by Terri that seemed so surreal. Something that was almost never expected to come out of her mouth.

To avoid suspicions of why the Spanish teacher was sleeping in the practice room of the Glee kids, Will was forced to awake early and unlike many other mornings he had woken early to, his wife wasn't laying next to him.

He put the mattress back where it was to begin with and ran down to the showers for a quick wash. Will was positive - for a moment - that if he changed into clean clothing quickly enough and went to the break room were the other teachers would soon be, he could pull off the appearance that nothing happened the night before and he slept in his own bed at home. The plan was actually flawless. Falling into place perfectly until he reached the final moments of his preparation for the day. A soft voice caught him in the act.

"Will?"

In the reflection of the mirror her saw her figure. Emma Pillsbury. She was in a pale outfit this morning. Her large Bambi eyes full of confusion and her head tilted slightly to the left as she watched him get ready for the long day ahead.

"Will, are you getting ready here?" Emma's voice was still in it's innocent, non-prying tone.

Slowly, his hands still making the motion to tie up his tie, he turned towards Emma. His body now feeling extremely hot and unbearable to be in. "Yeah. Terri and I....we're having some problems," he finished. The words sounding muddy in his mouth.

Emma blinked a few times and walked further into the room. "Do you want to talk about it? You look like it's eating you up."

He let out a long sigh. So it was that obvious. Then again, maybe he was hiding it well and Emma's years of experience as a guidance counselor gave her one-up on being able to read what people were really thinking and feeling.

"Terri isn't pregnant," Will was finally able to breathe out. Exhaustion from the thought was in his voice. Making the complicated situation more obvious.

Emma didn't fully understand what he meant. "She...miscarried, you mean?"

Will let out a long exhale. "She faked it. Our little girl was fake. Terri claims it started out as a hysterical pregnancy and when the baby was due," he swallowed hard, "Terri was going to keep Quinn Fabray's baby."

At this news, Emma's heart began to thump rapidly against her chest. Eyes were wide and her toes were tingling from this horrible, yet oddly wonderful, news. She knew that Will would soon divorce from his wife due to this heinous act. Her opportunity to have him excited her heart. In her throat, she could feel the thump of her pulse celebrating with her. That is, until an image of Ken shot across her mind; making the excitement disappear. _Her _marriage was still supposed to happen.

"You're now sleeping on the Glee club floor room?" Her voice still held compassion and concern as she looked around the room with her large eyes. They caught site of the mattresses pilled up. One open and freshly used.

Will put his hand on the back of his head and gave a small scratch to his scalp. "For now... I don't even really know where the mattresses came from." He then put his hand down to his side. "I'll probably get a motel until Terri and I...," he stopped talking and swallowed hard again.

"How did you find out?" Emma asked, curiosity now taking over her.

Will took a few steps towards Emma, making her believe for a moment that he was going to embrace her. The thought scared yet excited her. Instead, Will took a seat on one of the many chairs that was out from the Glee practice the day before.

"I was rummaging through our bedroom. Looking for something...when I went through Terri's drawers I found a, well, I'm not really sure _what_ it was. All I knew is that it was used to make the Baby Bump appear...I went into the kitchen and demanded to know what the cushion was. Emma, for weeks she wore that padding over her stomach to keep up the act of pregnancy!" Will then buried his face into his palms. His eyes now beginning to tear up, which soon came flowing down the sides of his face.

Emma was now sitting next to him. She placed one of her delicate hands upon his shoulder and gave an affectionate squeeze. "I'm...sorry." It was all she could seem to say.

For so long Emma had seen Will display strength and outrageous confidence when all hope seemed lost. Standing up to Sue when she attacked the Glee kids or even firing up the kids themselves. Never had she seen him fall down and cry in front of her. The sight in front of her, as beautiful as he was as he cried, almost scared her.

"There, there," Emma cooed as she continued to rub Will across the shoulder and upper back area., "maybe...maybe things will work out."

Will lifted up his head and stared into Emma's big, warm eyes with his swollen, misery-filled ones. "Emma, she hurt me. Our baby girl was a lie."

Emma opened her mouth to give more comforting words to him when the first bell obnoxiously ran throughout the school campus, causing both adults to jump in their seats.

"When you have the time, come by my office," she stood up and kept a warm and positive smile across her face, "we'll talk about the situation and try to see what we can do."

Like a young child, Will sniffled back the mucus that was building up from his tears and brushed his sleeve across his nose, giving Emma a surge of disgust. "Thank you, Emma." Will gave a small, pathetic laugh and said, "If it wasn't for your issue with germs, I would hug you right now."

Emma's heart skipped a beat.

xxx

Going throughout the day was impossible for both adults.

Will had tried to stay focus with his duties as the Spanish teacher. But everything was still running through his mind of what had happened. From the moment he found that stupid cushion to just a few moments ago when Emma was comforting him. The day was exceptionally difficult to get by when Sue did her daily Glee attacking. The rules to Sectionals just had to come up. Sue just _had_ to find some way to bring him down even more.

He cursed Sue. He cursed the mattress. And though he almost hated himself for doing so, he cursed Terri more than the previous.

Marriage to Ken seemed nonexistent to Emma with the news of Will's argument. She found it hard to get through the day trying to keep up the act of being upset over the problem with Terri and Will and focus that she was engaged. Engaged to a man with seventy-four impossible flaws. Kids walked in and out of her office all day, but she was only half listening. She payed more attention to the last words Will said to her.

"I would hug you right now."

During Will's prep period, he arrived in her office. Exhaustion still written across his face.

He sat down in one of her padded blue chairs and sighed yet again. She was expecting to hear more about Terri and the fake baby, but Glee club came up again.

Sleeping on the mattress that was dropped off the previous day had caused major complications to the rules of Sectionals and whether or not they could all attend.

"It's my fault," will said after a long-winded fill-in on what happened with Principle Figgins and Sue, "if I hadn't slept in that mattress, we could have just returned them and moved on."

So like Will, to care about others before himself.

Trying to keep up her optimistic personality, Emma leaned forward to him. "Hey, can I give you some advice?"

Will sucked on his bottom lip, released it quickly and quickly rolled his eyes back. "Please."

"You need to give yourself a break," she nodded her head as she gave him the simple words. "You do. You-you'll figure out what to do with the kids. You always do. But I think right now you really need to focus on your own life. Your divorce is a really big deal."

When Will lifted up his head to meet Emma's eyes, she knew she had spoken the wrong words. Just like he had crossed the line with questioning Ken's date for the wedding, she had crossed the line by saying divorce.

He looked angry now. Still clearly hurt, but angry. "Who said anything about getting a divorce?"

Anxiety ran throughout Emma's chest as she tried to fix what she had said. "Oh God. I'm so sorry. I just assumed that's..." she couldn't finish her sentence. Trailing off and trying to avoid making uncomfortable eye contact.

"Is what you would do?" His tone was now soft and the pressure in her body was very slowly beginning to decrease when she understood she wasn't in trouble.

"Well, um," she gave out a pathetic laugh, "when I first heard about what Terri had done....Oh, gosh, you know I thought there should be some sort of law. But then when I thought about it some more. Thought about what I would have done if I felt you slipping away..." The words that came out seemed impossible. Anxiety rose back up in her chest. As she spoke, the words came out in what seemed like gasps.

"You would never be that cruel," Will's tone was so soft. He was moved by Emma's compassion.

"No. Her methods were wrong, but, um," Emma licked her lips for a moment, hear heart pounding violently against her chest, "I totally understand her intentions."

Will sighed and shook his head. He couldn't believe that as compassionate as Emma was, she was in a way, _agreeing_ with his wife.

She took in a deep breath and looked into his eyes. "You're a lot to lose, Will."

His mouth dropped open the slightest bit and he continued to keep the eye contact with her that she made. His chest felt hot. Not in the bad way that he was feeling earlier in the day, but in a positive warmth. It was almost as if he hadn't figure out the lie. Will felt optimism swelling in his heart and pushing away the negative discovery. It was the second time in one long day where she had made him feel better.

Both hearts were violently pounding now as they continued to keep their eye contact. Neither knew what to say next. Nothing seemed right. Will could thank you for what she had said or he could continue staring into those Bambi eyes and Emma herself could press forward or try to recollect herself from her mind scattering everywhere on her thoughts about Will.

Finally, Will smiled.

"You're so helpful, Emma," he heaved himself off of his chair. "Everytime I have a problem, you're here for me. I'm sorry you can't make it to Sectionals, but I'll be thinking of you and Ken while you're getting married."

Emma broke out of her trance and looked up at Will. Her mouth hanging, quivering as she continued to think of something say.

He took a few steps closer to her. Closer and closer he became. Suddenly he was right beside her chair. She swerved it to be able to look up at him. The half-smile was still on his face.

She inhaled sharply at what he did next.

Will placed one of his warm hands on the back of hers and lend forward. She was shaking all over, and more than certain he could feel the shakes that vibrated up to his hands. He leaned forward and came closer to her. His lips inches away from her forehead.

Then, he kissed her.

It was a soft and light peck on the forehead. He brought himself up to stand erect, smiling down at her as she let out her long exhale.

"Thank you, Emma," was all he said.

* * *

Author note - Cheesy. Crappy. But I like the way it came out. Hopefully one day Will and Emma will actually share a kiss! I'm really excited for the episode next week. Gonna be some amazing stuff!


End file.
